LEGO Marvel Sigmaverse: Spider-Man
LEGO Marvel Sigmaverse: Spider-Man is a stop motion web-series created by Max Carroll. Set in the LEGO Marvel Sigmaverse, the series follows Timothy Parker, a 15-year old living in New York City, as he juggles his school life, social circle, and work as a photographer while navigating his life as the costumed hero Spider-Man. The series follows the events of LEGO Sigmaverse Spider-Man: The Movie, which served as a retelling of the Spider-Man origin story and the introduction of Doctor Octopus. Characters Featured characters * Spider-Man (Timothy Parker) Supporting characters * Spider-Girl/Mayhem (Mayday Parker) * Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin) * Scarlet Spider/Spider-Man II (Richard Johnson) * Benjy Parker * Mary Jane Parker * Peter Parker * Ben Parker * May Parker * Richard Parker * Mary Parker * Flash Thompson * Liz Allen * The Buzz (Jack Jameson) * J. Jonah Jameson * Robbie Robertson * Betty Brant * The Avengers ** Captain America (Amanda Evans) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Thor (Donald Blake) ** The Hulk (David Banner) ** The Wasp (Janet van Dyne) ** Ant-Man (Scott Lang) ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ** Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) * The X-Men ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) ** The Beast (Hank McCoy) ** Angel (Warren Worthington III) ** Wolverine (Leonard Howlett) * The Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) ** The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) Villains * The Green Goblin (Harry Osborn) ** Green Goblin II (Norman Osborn II) * Venom (Eddie Brock) ** Venom II (Angelo Fortunato) * Carnage (Cletus Kassidy) * The Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * The Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) ** Hobgoblin II (Maximus Yeager) ** Hobgoblin III (Ned Leeds) * The Lizard (Curt Connors) ** Lizard II ("Peter Parker" clone) * Electro (Max Dillon) * The Shocker (Herman Schultz) * The Sinister Six ** Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ** The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ** The Sandman (Flint Marko) ** Mysterio (Quentin Beck) ** Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) ** The Scorpion (Mac Gargan) *** Scorpion II ("Peter Parker" clone) * The Jackal (Miles Warren) * Magneto (Erik Langshirr) Episodes Season 1: Learning Curve * 1. Sandstorm: After being mutated by a freak accident, low-level crook Flint Marko is transformed into the powerful Sandman. Now on a crime spree, Spider-Man must put an end to Sandman's reign over the city before he causes a massive sandstorm throughout. Meanwhile, Tim has to study for a geology exam for school. (NOTE: This episode continues the events of the movie) * 2. Smoke and Mirrors: When illusionist Quentin Beck is fired after a malfunction on a movie set, he decides to take his anger out on Spider-Man. Donning the mantle of Mysterio, Beck frames Spider-Man for a series of crimes the wall-crawler didn't commit. Now, Spider-Man must expose Mysterio before the villain can prove himself as a false hero. * 3. Survival of the Fittest: After being hired by a mysterious agent, legendary hunter Sergei Kravinoff, also known as Kraven the Hunter, comes to New York in order to challenge Spider-Man to a game of survival of the fittest. Now, Spider-Man must avoid all of Kraven's traps and surprises in order to keep his own life. * 4. Shocking, Isn't It: After a power outage resulting in the comatose rendering of electrician Max Dillon, the man mutates into the super-powered energy conduit known as Electro. Hungry for more energy, Electro begins stripping New York City of it's energy. Now, Spider-Man must stop Electro before all of New York is plunged into eternal blackness. * 5. The Dragon That Walked Manhattan: When sightings of a "real-life Godzilla" begin to plague the city, Tim investigates. However, upon finding that the beast is real, he also discovers that the monster is really his biology professor Curt Connors. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to cure his beloved professor before it's too late. * 6. Nesting: * 7. Incrept Hunters: * 8. Richter Scale: * 9. A Midsummer Night's Dream: While attending the announcement of the upcoming Fisk School of Criminology with his family, Tim saves the life of Wilson Fisk from a hooded assassin on a glider known as the Hobgoblin. In the ensuing battle, however, Spider-Man soon discovers that the Hobgoblin has an ulterior motive besides getting paid. Now, with everything at stake, Spider-Man must protect Fisk, secretly the American Kingpin of Crime, from the Hobgoblin. * 10. Living Legend: * 11. King's Bounty: * 12. The Mutant Agenda, Part 1: * 13. The Mutant Agenda, Part 2: Season 2: Fun 'n' Games * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : Season 3: Symbiosis * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : Season 4: I Really, REALLY Hate Clones * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : Powerpuff Girls anime crossover Main article: Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls Z: Worlds Collide A special of the series was announced by Max Carroll. Serving as a remake of sorts to Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls: The Eight-Armed Monkey, the special features Spider-Man as he accidentally crosses over into the universe of the anime Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z. The main villain in this plot was revealed to be Mysterio, who would then gain the power to manipulate real magic for his own evil intents, thus putting both universes at risk. The special was confirmed to take place between the second and third seasons of the series and after the 21st episode of Powerpuff Girls Z. When Mysterio begins tampering with inter-dimensional technology stolen from Reed Richards, he is interrupted by the untimely arrival of Spider-Man, who had witnesses a bright light coming from the experiment. During the subsequent fight, however, Mysterio accidentally pushes Spider-Man and himself into the portal, sending them into a parallel universe, specifically in New Townsville, Japan. Mysterio soon comes into contact with mysterious dust particles (really spores of the energy Black Z Rays being given off by the villain HIM), thus altering his molecular structure and giving him the power to control real magic. Going on a crime spree, Mysterio eventually comes into conflict with the city's resident super-heroes, the Powerpuff Girls, before once again encountering Spider-Man. Eventually, Mysterio begins hungering for Black Z Rays and begins to attack every villain in the city influenced by the rays, growing more powerful. It soon gets to a point to where Mysterio grows powerful enough to shatter the walls of reality. Now, Spider-Man and the Powerpuff Girls must unite in order to save all of reality.